A Whole New Adventure
by tuneland1
Summary: Hanako comes into Ouran during the middle of the semester and runs into the famous host club. She's a little spacey, clumsy and cares a bit too much about what people think of her, but there is more to this girl then the host club perceives. As facts about her past are slowly uncovered, she begins to touch the hearts of the students at Ouran and figure out who she really is.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a pairing story between my OC Hanako and one of the host. As of right now, it will follow the plot of the Ouran anime starting at episode 7. It may change into a AU when I get further into the story.**

**There will definatly be alot of TamaHaru moments and my OC gets some moments too. :)**

**So enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Name: Hanako Uzumia<p>

Age: 15

Height: 5"2'

Looks: Medium length blonde hair and big brown eyes

Personality: She is a very nice and kind person. She can be a little shy at first though. She can be selfish, but also very clumsy sometimes. She is thought to have ADD but a mild case of it and she is very clever, sometimes sneaky. She is always looking for a good adventure and her curiosity gets the better of her. She isn't very lady like sometimes and she is bad at housework but she can cook surprisingly decent. She doesn't eat much (that's why she's so small plus genetics) but oddly, always needs to eat something. She thinks she has character traits that conflict with each other. Has a great sense of humor

Greatest fear: The paranormal!

Her story: She is coming to Ouran mostly because she has a dance scholarship and mostly because she has semi-rich grandparents. Her dad is Japanese and her mom is American making her a halfer like Tamaki. She lives in an apartment by herself thanks to her grandparents and because her parents had to leave for Germany.

**Chapter 1: Let's Start!**

"Would you look at this place!" my grandma exclaimed as she opened the door to my new apartment.

"Uh, wow it's not what I expected at all," I said.

It was a two bedroom apartment (which I don't know why I needed another bed room) with a kitchen off to the side and a small living room and dining room. I stepped inside holding my bag and glanced around. This is not what I would imagine my semi-rich grandparents to pick out for me.

These grandparents are on my American mother's side. My grandparents own an oil spout, not a company, but one spout in Texas. They inherited it from one their parents and got a fat check of $40,000 every month and they didn't even have to do anything! With that money, I was expecting them to rent me a big house with fancy furnishing, eleven foot high ceilings and a huge flat screen TV like at their house. It was kind of disappointing.

I spun around and took a quick look around. _No fancy furnishings and no expensive TV. _Then I spun around one more time. _But it's comfy, cozy and has all my essential needs. Yep, I could live here, fancy or not. _"I like it," I said aloud.

My grandmother beamed. She was the kind of person you wouldn't expect to be a grandmother. She was in her mid 50's, meaning that she got married and had my mom at a very young age since my mom is 36, do the math. She was also the kind of person who would never let you get a word in. Her name was Prudence Scott. (Yeah Prudence, how did she live with that name)

"Larry, hurry up and get in here," She screamed cheerfully. It took all my strength not to flinch. "Hanako loves the new place!"

My granddad, Larry Scott, came rolling in with my luggage. He was a large man and sort of a grump but he loved family. He huffed before pulling my bags off the cart. "Prudence keep it down," he said. "Some people may still be asleep."

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:58 a.m. Only people that sleep in late would still be asleep on a Friday morning. I was still kind of drowsy from waking up at 5:00 a.m. just to get down here early before traffic. But now I was fully excited about living on my own.

"Ohhh!" My grandmother cooed snapping me out whatever thought sequence I was going into. "My little girly-girl is growing up, living all by herself!" she pulled me in for an embrace. I just tried to smile and let her squeeze the living daylights out of me. She called me girly-girl AGAIN! I was growing out of those childish pet names but I had no choice. No matter how many times I've tried to convince her, she kept on calling me that.

She let go of me and I was embraced in a bear hug from my granddad. He patted me hard on the back and almost choked me, plus he smelled like sweat. When he let go I didn't my best not to cough, so I ran to my luggage.

There were three bags, one held my clothes, the other held things like my special tea pot and decorations for the apartment and the last held things like shampoo and toothpaste. The bag I'm holding now has my phone and IPod.

"Wait, don't get those things yet," My grandmother yelled. "We got a surprise to show you."

I tilted my head as I followed them into the kitchen. My grandma opened the refrigerator and I saw it was already stocked full of food.

"Ta-da," She said all sing songy. "In here you have the microwave breakfast sandwiches you like and toaster struddles." My breakfast was always a quickly made thing. I was not a morning person and managed to get through the day with cereal and warm pop tarts. Yum! "And," she continued, "there are some fruits and vegetables down here and cheese is in this little side door compartment. There are also some lunch meats here and butter. The milk and orange juice go up here along with the bottled water." She then walked over to a few cupboards and opened one. "This is one is where you can store food that doesn't need to be refrigerated." In it was some cereal, crackers, pound cake, popcorn, soup cans, vegetable cans and fruit cans. The she opened up two more cupboards. One was full of plates, mini plates, bowls and cups. The other had a cheese grater, a blender, a toaster (for my toaster struddles) and a vegetable chopper. She then showed me where the bread box, towels and silver wear are.

"I know your mother taught you how to cook very well," my granddad said, "but try not to burn the place down."

I smiled. "I won't."

I then headed for my luggage again but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and it was granddad. "Hold on there," He said. "I know you want us out but we still have one more thing to show you."

"And what will that be?" I asked.

"Here!" My grandma rushed over to the opposite side of the apartment to where the bed rooms are. She opened the one to right. "I think you're gonna like it!"

When I looked inside I couldn't believe my eyes. Inside was a flat screen TV with! That wasn't all of it either. There was a Wii and an Xbox connect already set up along with bean bag chairs and a whole shelf full of movies.

"Ok," I said wide eyed. "I officially love you guys forever." This time it was my turn to give the bear hug.

Then they gave me rules. Of course there were rules with a surprise like this. They said this was for me and for some "girl" friends that I make could come over and play; girls meaning no guys aloud in the apartment unless there is an adult. They even got the landlord lady to watch me. It didn't bother me too much since I wasn't well, super boy crazy or somebody like that. Of course they would be considering my dad's side.

After placing my things in my room, we said our goodbyes and they left, but not without more hugs that turned my face purple and some tears from my grandma. I stood in the doorway of my new apartment and waved as they drove off.

As soon as I saw their car disappear behind the curve, I ran inside and started to do a little dance. "Wahoo!" I said still dancing. Finally everything is going my way. I'm going to a school I've always dreamed about and I got my own place. It's time to start being Independent and responsible; no more playing around.

I then ran straight to the Xbox connect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting today, you are a scholarship student!**

"Ah miss Uzumia," said the powerful man sitting behind his all mighty desk. "You finally made it." He extended his hand to mine and shook it in a business man way. "I was starting to get worried."

After that, I sat down in a chair that was placed in front of his desk. "I apologize," I said, "but this school is so big and I got a little lost."

I recalled asking a lady for directions, but she just pointed to a building and said "_In the tallest room in the tallest tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon." _Either I wasn't really listening or that was just my imagination.

"Oh, but it really isn't." He said. "It's a normal sized school."

I just blinked and inwardly sighed. I took a mental photo of this moment, 'me starting to get the ways of stinking rich people.'

"Now about your scholarship," the man continued, funny how I don't know his name. "I know the news got to you very late and your parents wouldn't allow you to come here unless you finished the rest of the school quarter in Germany."

I nodded. "Except it would have been nice since I didn't speak German in the first place." _Guten tag! _

He chuckled. "Yes well, as I was saying…" He then began to tell me this story about how he almost gave the scholarship to some other kid and how it might be kind of hard to be coming into this school in the middle of the school year. I honestly wasn't paying attention. I just wanted my schedule, uniform and to get the heck out of there. C'mon old man I'm ready to go!

"So here is your schedule," He said finally as I grabbed it as quickly as possible and looked it over. I had all my classes.

"Thank you," I said. He then motioned for me to leave. "Hey wait, what about my uniform?"

"I'm sorry but the uniform does not come with the scholarship, unless you want to pay for it?"

I think I heard glass shatter. "Uh, no thanks, it's fine." I said walking out of there. Great, just great. I'm forced to wonder the halls of this school without a uniform and stick out like a sore thumb. Now everybody is going to know I'm a scholarship student that everybody makes fun of at rich private schools. I would ask my grandparents to buy me one but they only agreed to buy the apartment. I had just assumed that I would get the uniform with my scholarship. Me and my super bad planning!

"Oh miss Uzumia?" I turned around and looked back at the man. "Fill free to explore the school today and get yourself acquitted. You don't have to go to class." That I think just saved me, if only for today. I could wonder around without anybody looking at me oddly.

"Thanks," I said smiling and started walking again, but I was worried.

I wonder what people will think of me at this school. How would I look to them? I mean, I'm pretty short and thin which makes me look about two years younger than I really am. My face looks pretty young too and the small amount of freckles on my nose and my big brown eyes (curtsey of mom) isn't helping. I could pass for one of those um, whatcha-mah-call-its uh, shota lolita people I believe.

How would I act around them? Would they think I'm weird? I've never really fit in anywhere. Some people just don't get my personality I guess. It's a thing I've learned to cope with through the years and it honestly doesn't really bother me. I mean, people accept me as their friend but they've never been able to figure me out. They'd say 'oh I'm friends with that weird girl' instead of 'I'm friends with Hanako Uzumia.' Is it wrong to wish that someone knew who you really are?

Then there was the fact that I was a halfer, definition: I'm half Japanese and half American. It's probably makes me a target for bullying, so I keep it a secret. My mom, the American, was smart, fun and softhearted. She held a calm face when I started going through that faze of wanting independence and sassing back to my parents. You know the one you're probably going through or have gone through? Around age eleven I guess? Anyway, my dad was Japanese and more strict, practical and detail orientated. My dad was smart also. His IQ was so high that it was put in the nuclear rocket scientists, calculus genius of all brainy brains category. Haven't heard of it? That's because I made it up just now. ;)

I spent the first eight years of my life in Japan before moving to America. There I picked up their funky America slang. (You know, you trippn' dawg?) So when I came back to Japan four years later, my vocabulary wasn't understood as much, but I still use it sometimes anyway. Then I spent four months in Germany before coming back here again.

How I got into Ouran is a whole other story.

Suddenly, I heard a bell ring and I panicked once I realized it was the school bell. _What? They can't be letting the students out now! _I glanced around trying to find a bathroom I could hide in but students were coming out from both sides of the hallway. I would be spotted! _Run and hide! _Too late! I was caught in a sea of yellow and purple. There was no sense in trying to run.

I needed to find a way to blend in so I just started looking around like I was looking for someone. Maybe they think I was on an urgent mission to find a person and tell them some news. But I got so caught up looking at the walls and ceilings of the school, that I probably looked more like a loss child staring into space.

This place is a complete palace! All I need is one of those princess hats that my little cousin has at her fairy tea parties and I'll be good.

Then the crowds suddenly thinned out and made enough room for me to fast walk out of there. Then as soon as I was sure I was far away, I began running around a corner. _Phew! That was close. _

Then I collided with something that felt like a person. I fell backwards while something jabbed itself into my rib cage and my fist made contact with something. I heard someone grunt and that's when I knew that I had definitely hit someone.

I just laid there on my butt hugging my chest. "Ow, ow, ouch," _I'm gonna have a nice bruise there alright._

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," said the person who was still standing.

I looked up expecting to see a girl, since the person sounded like one, but instead I saw a boy about my age. He had very shiny brunette hair and brown eyes. He was clutching his chest with his hand (I guess from where my fist had impacted) and for a second, he looked like he had breast! But he removed his hand and held it out to me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Oh, geez," I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me, probably realizing I'm not wearing a school uniform and wonder what the heck I'm doing here.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I apologize," he bowed. "I was running because I'm late for something."

"Late for a very important date?"

He paused and then chuckled once he got my joke. (It's an Alice in Wonderland reference just in case you didn't know) "I guess you could say that." He said. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

We waved and then he took off towards the direction I just came from. That boy was almost as cute as a girl. Maybe he was gay? Like Brandon back in America.

So I began to walk on, but there's was something still nagging me. There's something weird about that boy and I can't put my finger around it. Maybe I should follow… nah! But what if there was some adventure that's waiting for me if I follow that boy? Maybe he's in some kind of secret organization that protects the world or maybe he's in some part of some ancient prophecy? I would never know unless I follow him. Besides, he seems interesting anyway.

And while I'm at it, I should make a list of facts about rich people just so I can get a better idea of them. I have some facts that still need clarification but I know one that I can already put on the list: _1) Too rich people, this is a regular sized school. _

With that, I ran back in the opposite direction, after the strange boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Just please don't flame or be to harsh :) I'm also open to any ideas.<strong>


End file.
